


Straight Shooter

by hiddeninyourblood



Category: (ish) - Fandom, Cross-Over - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Parabatai, Parabatai AU, Platonic Parabatai, Romantic Malec, TW x SH, teen wolf/shadowhunters, teen wolf/shadowhunters crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninyourblood/pseuds/hiddeninyourblood
Summary: Alec Lightwood grew up with his cousin and eventual parabatai, Allison Argent, in the Shadowhunter homeland: Idris. After years of training under Allison, from rune preparation to their shared passion of the bow and arrow, Alec was transferred to the US Institute, effectively leaving his other half behind. Years later, before the awaited Branwell and Lightwood ceremony of marriage, Allison is a guest to the event and an ignited part of Alec's past.(Based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G9Tn5Ys2i8 )





	Straight Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: In case the tags and summary weren't enough, I'll strictly say this right here in the notes: _**Allison and Alec's relationship is completely platonic and familial. No romance between the two exists in this fic, nor will it. Parabatai romance will not be found.**_

Bloodlines were considered one of the purest things in the Shadow World. The Clave itself was founded on the veins of nephilim warriors. No matter what subjects shadowhunters disagreed on, each and every one understood the importance of families and the traditions each held.

The Lightwood family name was one of gold. Their ancestors were some of the first to become warriors of the Clave, and ever since then, continued to be just as strong. As a whole, they saved more lives than possible to count, human and hybrid alike. 

Due to its famous ties to the past, the family was not minute. Practically every single Lightwood grew up around not only siblings, but cousins, great aunts and uncles, and grandparents. Practices were done with those the member was closest to. Missions involving a Lightwood were accompanied by at least one other. They were a massive clan, yet remained an incredibly close one. 

Growing up in Idris was something Alexander Lightwood always saw as a privilege. The city was breathtakingly beautiful, overcome with more history than a mind could fathom. Each day, the boy had felt as though he was visiting a museum. Along with its ancient atmosphere, Idris had an amazing landscape, one even the most solemn hunter had to appreciate. Now that he had moved away, Alec began to admire the land of his childhood with each day that had passed.

Idris wasn’t the only gift he had received in his hunting life. As he grew older in the land of his people, Alec had an indescribable family member by his side: Allison Lightwood. She wasn’t a twin, or even a sibling, like many had assumed. Allison was Alec’s cousin, but they were closer than any form of blood. The pair grew up together as warriors. Allison was the one who taught Alec how to use a bow and arrow, his most secure weapon. They knew each other inside and out, from laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe to breaking down into pieces. The two had seen each and every face the other could wear. 

 

_“Keep your arm steady, but not stiff,” She instructed, lifting a young Alec’s elbow up into a straighter position. “Make it feel like a part of you.”_

_“Easy for you to say,” Alec grumbled, “You’ve been doing this for years.”_

_“And you’re the one who asked me to teach you!” Allison was now smiling despite his bitter mood. She was only 16 but a complete show stopper, from her bouncy hair to bright eyes and smile. Alec may have been 12, but he knew boys had to already be crawling all over her._

_“I wouldn’t have if I knew it would be this hard.”_

_“Alec, you already know how to use a dagger and a seraph blade,” She spoke in a secure and stating voice, one that any good teacher would have. “You’re overthinking things.”_

_He let out a sigh. “I’ve got my eye on the target. Now what?”  
Allison grinned in triumph. “Pull the string back with your index finger above the arrow. Your middle and ring finger go under.”_

_“Now what?”_

_“You shoot.”_

_“I can’t do that.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Alec pursed his lips, trying to find an answer. He knew the anxiety he held was nothing besides a burden, but he could not clear the feeling from his head. The idea of only firing, after so many intricate steps, seemed unreal. Such a plan was far too simple._

_“Do you think it’s gonna fire itself?” Allison joked as a plan of persuasion._

_He sucked in a deep breath, gaze focused in on the target’s gleaming red dot. They were in an open field, multiple stations like the one they inhabited set up along side them. The bright sun shone down and a soft breeze rustled the long blades of grass. Everything was perfect._

_Alec released the tension in his hand, letting the string snap into place and launch the arrow in the process. It didn’t hit bullseye, but rather between the second and third ring on the target. A part of him wanted to be disappointed, though he was too busy smiling to focus on the idea of self pity._

_“Look at you!” She squealed with pride, picking the child up by his side and rattling him. Alec laughed at her antics, properly hugging her when he was set back down. “I knew you could do it, brother,” she whispered, arms around his shoulders._

 

Alec stood in the Brooklyn Institute, watching the blinking lights over a map of the city. His eyes were blank as they aimlessly glossed over the board, arms crossed over his steadily rising chest. There was a slight buzz of commotion and speaking from other Shadowhunters in the room.

Brooklyn wasn’t his first choice. If it were up to him, Alec would have stayed in Idris without a second thought. The Clave reassigned him to the Institute, saying they were short good soldiers in the US location. He wanted to argue. He wanted to recommend someone else, or bargain a deal that kept him close to his heartland. Ultimately, he knew just as well as his mother, that they needed as many Lightwoods as Idris could spare. So, with the company of his siblings, Jace and Isabelle, he took off to a Country he never had the chance to discover.

“Are you seriously still staring at that thing?” Izzy’s eyebrows were raised as her high heels clicked on the smooth floor. 

“There’s nothing better to do,” His voice was low, short. In general, Alec was never one for talking. When it came to his job, his responses to conversation grew even shorter. He never found a point in overdressing words. “Jocelyn’s still under the spell, Valentine’s whereabouts are unknown, and Jace and Clary are on a mission.”

“-And you’re getting married soon.”

Lydia Branwell: Alec’s fiance. The marriage wasn’t one out of romance, or any form of emotion for that matter. His proposal was solely a business agreement, a ploy to make their families grow stronger on their own and together. The loyalties of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Alec’s parents, were being questioned due to their prior affiliation with the Circle, Valentine’s re-animated army. Since Alec and Isabelle were already growing weary to certain soldiers, he assumed restoring the family name was on his shoulders.

“That’s not a big affair,” he said, not moving a single muscle. 

“I disagree,” a smile played out on his sister’s lips. “This place hasn’t seen a wedding in years. Yours is gonna be special. As long as it’s still on, of course.”

“It is,” Alec assured for a repeated time he couldn’t count. He understood Isabelle was nervous for him, which he appreciated, but the constant asking was something he could live without. 

He took off across open room, weaving through a few strings of desks and pieces of equipment. Just as he had expected, Izzy was hot on his heels. 

“What are you doing now?” 

“There’s a Ragnar demon on Flight Street.”

“And you plan to go at it alone?”

Alec stayed silent, pulling the weapon storage locker open and snatching his bow and quiver. He set them on an illuminated table, slipping into his dark jacket and securing his thigh holster in it’s place. 

Izzy let out a sigh, only for it to transform into a smile when she heard the large Institute door open. “That must be mom and dad.”

He nodded, though remained confused. Izzy was never excited for the arrival of their mother. 

She padded down the few stairs elevating the training area, Alec hot on her heels as she weaved through the scattered soldiers. His weapon was now secured onto his back, feeling like another appendage. Sure enough, close to the entry was Robert and Maryse Lightwood, standing in their tall and proud form. Although he wanted to be excited, Alec was more weary than anything else, forcing the smile now on his face. 

“Alec,” Maryse breathed, stepping forward and engulfing her eldest son in her arms, “How good it is to see you.”

“You too,” He mumbled into her shoulder, arms hung loosely around the woman’s waist. His eyes were closed for a moment, and when he opened them, he didn’t expect the sight before them. 

A few feet behind them, wearing a smile so bright the sun would be jealous, was no one other than Allison.

Alec let go of Maryse and trudged past his father, staring in disbelief at the woman in front of him. He looked Allison over, from the top of her head to the black boots with clasps on her feet. Finally, Alec scooped her into his arms and off of her feet, holding Allison close to his body with his eyes squeezed shut.

She let out a joyful laugh once her feet left the ground, returning the hug just as strongly. “I didn’t think you’d miss me that much.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked the second he set her back down, grip still firmly around her. 

“Well,” She brushed back some of the hair that had fallen in his face, “when you hear a Lightwood’s getting married, you drop everything.” Allison stuck her tongue out between her teeth with a grin, which turned into a frown when she laid eyes on the bow appearing over his shoulder. “Where were you going?”

“Ragnar demon a few blocks down,” he cleared his throat. It had been a long time since the two had fought together. A sense of excitement bubbled in Alec’s stomach. 

“Give me a second to suit up,” she patted his upper arm and brushed past him, walking down the hallway and to the arena. 

“She never stops, does she?” Maryse asked, though her expression displayed every possible shade of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + comments = quicker updates
> 
> ;)


End file.
